1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical coupling element and an optical-electrical converting module using the optical coupling element.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical-electrical converting module includes a printed circuit board (PCB) and a resin optical coupling element. Metal positioning rods are mounted on the PCB. The optical coupling element defines positioning holes. The positioning rods are tightly fitted in the positioning holes. The optical-electrical converting module must be heated in an oven during the manufacturing process. However, when heated, the metal positioning rods may expand and break positioning holes.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical coupling element and an optical-electrical converting module which can overcome the shortcomings mentioned above.